Blood Trails
by Risquette
Summary: Yuuki has special feelings for Kaname. While likewise Kaname also has feelings for her. On the other hand Zero has his special feelings for Yuuki as well. Several Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Trails;

Chapter 1.

Author's note: Heeeey~ Kairi here. My first Fanfiction Eveer. Please be easy on me.

Main Pairing: YuukixKaname, slight Zero and Yuuki activity.

Other Pairings: OCxIchijou, RimaxShiki, RukaxKain (poor Aidou)

Summary: Yuuki has special feelings for Kaname. While likewise Kaname has also feeling for her. On the other hand Zero has his special feelings for Yuuki as well. The night class was still complete. I suck terribly doing summaries please read.

Yuuki's POV

"Yuuki." My bestfriend and roommate called me with her gentle voice.

"Hmm?" I wasn't in the mood to talk. Since me and Zero had a fight about Kaname-sama AGAIN.

"You and Kiryuu-san had a fight again. Didn't you?" she read me like a book.

"It's his fault ." I pouted. "Kaname-sama?" she guessed. "Correct." I replied quickly.

Before she could say anything else I said goodbye to her because I still had some work to do. I looked back she waved goodbye to me.

-at the gates of the Night Class Dorm,

Zero's POV

"KYAAAA~" Day Class fangirls screamed in unison because the 'famous' night class is here. The beautiful creatures.. like I care. I was in a damn bad mood because of the fight me and Yuuki had. It was all because of Mr. ever so popular Kaname-sama. "KYAAA~" a group of fangirls screamed beside me. Damn I'm getting so ticked off.

1 "Kyaa!"

2 'squeal' I swear one more and I'll- "KYAA~!"

3 Oh, fuck life.

"DON'T YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRLS EVER GET TIRED OF THEIR FACES? YOU SEE THEM EVERY DAMN DAY! AND YOU KEEP ON GOING KYAA KYAA! IT'S FUCKING IRRITATING! AND GO INSIDE YOUR DAMN DORMS ALREADY!" I snapped at them. Making them run back to their dorms. Heh that felt great. And I saw Yuuki near the gate. With some other fangirls who weren't scared of how I snap at people.

_Creeeak_

The blood-sucking creatures are here or whatever they are..

Yuuki's POV

My heart was thumping so much that I think it'll come out of my chest. I never really felt like this before. I see him every day anyway… so what's the deal today? Then he came out. With the night class. Well, we all know how Aidou-senpai is so he was wondering what happened to 'his ' fangirls. Kain-senpai was beside him telling him to get a move on. He didn't budge. Yes, I must admit Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai were handsome Kain-senpai had a muscular build compared to Aidou-senpai. Aidou-senpai can talk very coldly to a person while retaining his signature smile. Next I laid my eyes on Shiki-senpai and Rima-senpai walking right next to each other while linking their hands. Shiki-senpai was also handsome and quiet and Rima-senpai was also stunningly beautiful they worked as models outside. Both had a certain addiction to pocky. Shiki fangirls and Rima fanboys weren't happy about the relationship they shared. Next was Ichijou-senpai and Kairi-senpai. They're actually engaged. I'm happy for them but. Ichijou-senpai was actually quite flirty and had been lifting the heavy aura in the Night Class. He was cheerful and also handsome. Kairi-senpai is gorgeous in any way, works also as a model. They say that she was the one who informed modelling agencies about Shiki and Rima-senpai. Shiki-senpai and Kairi-senpai has a brother-sister kind of relationship as many say. Kairi-senpai has a gently cold atmosphere she can be bubbly and cute at times but always mature. The last to emerge was Ruka-senpai she was always beautiful and calm. Her silvery gray hair is simply alluring. She was catching up with Kaname-sama as usual and I returned my gaze to Kaname-sama who was now infront of me. Behind him was Seiran-senpai. She was very quiet… VERY. Just don't get me started on Kaname-sama, he was gorgeous simply handsome, charismatic than anyone in the night class. Kind and gentle. Sma-

I was brought back to earth from where ever I was earlier by a smooth, deep voice…

"Yuuki, it's great to see you today." He said while giving me a gentle, handsome smile. My heart thumped faster. "K-Kaname-s-sama, I-it's nice to see you too." My eyes was fixed on the ground. He chuckled. And I felt cold, smooth fingers touch my chin and caused me to look up. I blushed furiously.

"I want to see your beautiful face." Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath. While touching my cheek. Causing me to blush even more. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Zero who grabbed his hand away from me. Now they're glaring at each other.

End of the chapter.

Soooooo, how was it? Please kindly review.

Thank you for reading!

Love you all,

~ CrimsonButterfly.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Trails;

Chapter two.

Author's note: Hiiiii, Crimson here. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Got stuck with school work.

And thaaaank you so muuuuch for reviewing! Jordan Gill, xxxJigokuShojoxxx, I am a rock, Sunshine, Ffi4ever, Green Rider Girl. :)

The first part in this chapter is quite similar to a scene in the original manga/anime.

I'll do my best to do longer chapters. I'm afraid that I just might bore you. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. (I forgot to do this in the past chapter)

Normal POV

"You still have classes to go to, right Kuran?" Zero stated while glaring at Kaname. Kaname pulled his hand away from Zero's grasp.

"Farewell Yuuki, lets meet again." He calmly said to Yuuki. Ignoring Zero.

"Learn where your place is _Level D_." Aidou coldly said with a glare. From Zero's action he earned multiple glares from the Night Class and Kaname fangirls. With Kaname continuing to move towards the Night Class rooms the others followed.

Yuuki's POV

-Terrace near the Night Class classroom.

"You clearly didn't have to do that." I pouted. Seriously. He didn't have to do that. I hate him more. Right now.

"Don't hate me too." Zero's muttered while going down to the forest path to look if there are Day class students still lurking around.

I just don't get him at all. He gets mad at me then 'protects' me from Kaname-sama. I'm sure he isn't gonna hurt me at all but.. Zero gets all worked up if he hears Kaname-sama's name. I was looking over to the Night Class room through the window where Kaname-sama is sitting.

Aidou's POV

"What was up with that _human vampire_ anyway? Just because he's a part of the Hunters Association he doesn't need to act so high and mighty thinking he could take on Kaname-sama" I said obviously furious.

"People have their reasons." Kain said while looking at Ruka.

"You weren't the only one who got irritated. And Kain, stop staring at me it's really unnerving" Ruka said while brushing her hair with her hands.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was looking outside. Over at the balcony or terrace Yuuki's over there actually." He made excuses.

"Kaname-sama is looking outside." Shiki pointed out earning a Pocky from Rima.

"You're just jealous Aidou-san, that Kaname-sama is paying more attention to Yuuki-chan than you." Kairi said joining our little conference.

"I AM NOT."I bitterly said while folding my arms and biting my lower lip.

"Little Aidou is getting ticked off~" Ichijou added with a smile.

"Kiryuu-san seems to have a 'thing' for Yuuki-chan." Rima said while eating her Pocky.

**_Crunch_**

**_Crunch_**

**_Crunch_**

"EEEEH?" I blurted out with wide eyes I stood up to look at them all. Shiki, Rima, Ichijou & Kairi were sitting above Kain, Ruka and my table. After looking at all their reactionless faces I was hit by a chalkboard eraser… Right at the back of my head.

"Hanabusa-san and company please go out of the room until my class ends. I've been hearing your little conversation since 10 minutes ago." Yagari-sensei said while pointing towards the door.

The other vampires looked at us.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ichijou, Senri, Touya, Kamiya and Souen. OUT. NOW." Yagari-sensei glared at us.

"Sigh, let's just go." Ichijou said while pressing the bridge of his nose.

"We'll just get ourselves in trouble if we don't do what he says." Kain stood up. After a minute we all followed Ichijou and Kain outside.

"You put us again in trouble." Kain snapped at me.

"Well sorry." I turned my back at them.

"You didn't know that at all?" Kairi asked me.

"Clearly." Ruka said while leaning her back at the wall.

"Let's all apologize to Kaname-sama later, okay?" Ichijou suggested.

We all nodded in agreement.

-_Later that night_

_-_ In the night class dormitory

"Punishments." Kaname-sama said while tapping his right foot. And thinking of certain punishments for us.

-End of chapter.

CrimsonButterfly.

Please kindly review again. Thank you. :) And Zero is a level D right? Please do correct me if I'm wrong.

And can anyone suggest what punishments would they do? J I couldn't think much for this chapter I promise to do better. There actually wasn't much activity here. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Trails;

Chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Kaname's POV

As I was tapping my foot I scanned the room. They were all seated according to their partners. They all seemed sorry but Aidou's facial reaction right now isn't appealing. It seems like he thinks I'm going to tell them to do something they might die from. He literally is sweating buckets.

"So, I have decided what your punishments will be-" I was cut off.

"No! Please don't hang us outside naked while having the Day Class there poking us with sticks a-and taking pictures and they might post it in the internet and all our innocence w-would be broken! And who knows what they moght do to us!" Aidou bursted out loud while kneeling down infront of me. I was as shocked as the others were.

Laughter chorused the Dorm's living room.

"Kaname-sama surely wouldn't do that to us. Right Kaname-sama?" Ichijou cheerily said.

"That depends." Hearing those words Aidou buried his head on the carpet.

"Please don't, please Kaname-sama, please?" He pleaded.

"Your punishment will be, arranging the Valentines Ball. You will be excused from the classes. BUT, you'll be leaving all your blood tablets with me. You will do 2 days without blood tablets arranging the ball will take you 2-3 weeks the ball will take place on February 14 as it always is. Hopefully you will do well that time. And I leave Takuma in charge. You'll start tomorrow morning." I told them.

"We understand." They said in unison.

Yuuki's POV

_-The next day._

_-Day Class Room, self-study period, last period._

_**Chatter **_

_**Chatter**_

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai, Ruka-senpai, Ichijou-senpai, Kairi-senpai, Rima-senpai and Shiki-senpai got all in trouble just because they got caught by Yagari-sensei chatting." One girl from my class whispered to another. I ignored them and went back to sleep.

_**Whisper**_

_**Giggle **_

_**Whisper**_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Zero snapped quickly. He stood up glaring at the girls. I immediately looked over to see how the girls reacted.

They all cuddled together while shivering. Was Zero _**that**_ scary?

_**Riiiiing**_

All the students rushed outside so they wouldn't get involved to Zero's outburst. I was the only one with Zero after that.

"Ehh, Zero, Principal Kaien said that you will be standing guard in the Silver Citadel (maaade uuuup.). Some Night class students are arranging the Valentines ball. Well, that's all. Bye. " I ran after giving him the info. I went to the Night Class Dorm's Gate.

Zero's POV

She's still keeping distance from me. I don't really think I did something wrong. She's clearly in love with that beast. It's quite funny calling them beasts. While I too is same as them. A vampire that doesn't have control with his own blood lust. I admit they have more control. I wasn't born like them. I was trained then, to kill them. Crud, what in the world am I thinking? I paused to redeem my old thinking. I haven't drunk any blood yet since our fight. Yet I refuse to drink blood tablets. Oddly enough the night class students were carrying boxes, hanging decorations. They were nobles, aristocrats people known having others around to do their own petty things. But just one order from that pureblood they do it without any hesitation. The students here was Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Ichijou, Kairi, Rima and Shiki. They all noticed me after a simple glace they returned to what they were doing. But Aidou kept on glaring at me like crazy. Watching them doing hard labour is fun.

Normal POV

"Aidou-san, stop glaring at Zero-kun and make yourself useful." Kairi said while looking at different ice sculptures on a catalogue.

"K-Kairi. Fine. Let me do the picking." He stuttered. He then grabbed the catalogue from her hands. By doing that he earned a glare from Kairi.

"Ichijou, I'll take a break." Shiki told Ichijou. Ichijou just nodded. "And I'll be taking Kairi-san. I won't be taking Rima cause she took a break already." He grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged her while walking away from the citadel. Before Ichijou and Rima could refuse and before Kairi could do any protest.

"Ruka, the colors would be Rose Pink, Red Velvet and White. Right?" Kain asked obviously confused.

"It's just red. Okay? Just _**red**_ where do get red velvet anyway?_**.**_" Ruka frustratedly said. While fixing where the tables would be set.

"Never mind that. I think I got it." While choosing different curtains and table cloths which were pooled on his feet.

"This is why I hate organising occasions." Ichijou exclaimed while looking for Kairi and Shiki.

"And we've been doing this since 8 A.M. **I just want my pocky**." Rima stressed.

**_Rustle_**

**_Ruslte_**

**_Giggles could be heard from girls AND guys_**

**_Rustle_**

**_Whisper_**

The night class shuddered when they heard and felt intense stares from the bushes.

"Ohhh, shit." Kain whispered.

"And our day keeps getting better and better." Ruka bitterly spat.

"Guys can giggle now?" Rima asked.

"Fanboys could." Zero replied while walking towards the said bush.

"Shut up! They might hear us!" Boys shushed the girls

"Idol-sama is even hotter while doing physical labour!" A girl squeaked.

"Shiki and Kairi-sama aren't anywhere!" They murmured.

Zero went infront of the bush.

".. Get to your freakin' dorms this instant! Is it too fudging hard to stay in those damned dorms?" Zero shouted at them. He wasn't in a good mood these past few days. Snapping at people is now his hobby.

_**KYAAAH!**_

All of them jumped out of the bush the girls were shaking the guys left running for their dear life.

"My ladies! Fret not your Aidou-sama is here to save you~" Aidou leaped infront of Zero and the Day Class Students.

Zero growled.

"Aidou-sama!" They girls hugged him. More like hoard him or glomp him. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'm doing you a favour. Now girls. Go NOW." Zero raised his voice while glaring at Aidou and the girls.

End of chapter 3.

Author's note: Please don't hate me because of the last chapter. It was really boring wasn't it? Sorry if they act OOC. Thank you soo much for reviewing. Oh gosh, sorry for stalling the story for so long. Please forgive meeee. I had to stop here or else it would be published next month or sooo. I'm super sorry. And thank you for my classmate who suggested and read this chapter. Can't tell her name tho. Oh, and the citadel is a big big venue. It popped out my mind somewhere.

**Ffi4ever**: I used your idea to torment poor Aidou's mind. I thank you for that. :)) Weelll, I thank you for reviewing even tho the past chapter was boring. :)) thanks so muuuch. :DDDD

**JordanGill**: Awww, thaaaanks! *hugs* It's reaaaally hard but I am trying my very best to do so. Thanks for reviewing toooo. :D

Byesssssssssss.

-Crimson.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Trails;

Chapter Four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Author's note: Hey, sorry for updating soo late again. It's just that it's school. Please forgive mee.

JordanGill and Ffi4ever thank you soo much for reviewiiing! I love you guuuuys!

Zero's POV

This idiot's pissing me off.

"I repeat. Do you not see what I'm doing?" I stiffened with frustration. "I'm doing you a favour. "

"Aidou-sama! Zero-kun is scaring us!" the girls whimpered and clutched Aidou's uniform tighter.

"Shush, my dear ladies. He will not harm even a single strand of your hair." Aidou 'smoothly' said while wrapping his arms around the girls.

"Why act so heroic now Aidou-san? Weren't you just begging for-mf!" Ichijou covered Kairi's mouth with his hand. Kairi and Shiki just popped out now.

"What was she talking about?" I asked. I raised an eye brow at them.

"Aidou-sama begging? I would never imagine him doing that!" a girl shrieked.

"I don't think Aidou-sama would do that!" another shouted defensively.

"**Do I look like I care about what you mindless girls think?**" I raised my voice.

"What a petty argument this is." Shiki said while turning to Rima.

"Girls, we still have a lot of things to do. I'm kindly asking you to leave." Ruka forced a smile. Her 'smile' was twitching.

"Uh-uhm." That was what they replied to Ruka. She was gonna snap any moment now.

"Ladies, please? We're still organizing the event. We'd most likely appreciate it if you would take your leave. This event is very special for all of us. Isn't it?" Kain kindly said. Forced obviously.

"Yes it is." Half the girls unattached themselves. "I-if Aidou-sama, Kain-sama, Ichijou-sama and Shiki-sama promise to dance with us during t-the ball." The all asked.

I looked at the vampires. They didn't look happy. All their smiles were twitching.

"Okay. We promise." Ichijou gave a half-hearted smile.

The girls all unlatched themselves from Aidou, bowed then ran away giggling.

After a minute..

"YOU IDIOT! I NEVER AGREED TO DANCE WITH THEM OR TWIRL THEM AROUND!" Kain shouted at Ichijou.

"E-eh. It's the only thing we could do. B-besides, everyone was getting irritated s-so I told them we w-would." Ichijou said while fiddling his hands.

"Tsk." That was all Kain replied.

"It won't be **that **bad right?" Ichijou asked.

"For **you** and **Aidou-san**. **It just might be a good idea**." Kairi stressed walking towards a table in a pissed off manner.

Was she jealous?

"Kairi-chan!" Ichijou was supposed to grab her hand.

"**Don't**." Ruka stopped him.

"I'll take care of Kai-chan." Rima stood up from where she was sitting with Shiki.

"B-but it's just a dance!" Ichijou insisted.

"Shut it." Kairi said while sitting on the edge of the table continuing her task.

"Kairi-chan's a jealous type." Aidou whispered. I just grunted. I wonder what Yuuki's doing now.

_-Somewhere near the park inside Cross Academy_. (A/N: If there is a park inside the academy.)

Yuuki's POV

"Sigh, putting the Day Class girls in order alone is hectic. Now where are the other girls?" I kept on running until my legs felt weak. But I kept on running. Then suddenly-

"Darn it! Ouch. Darn. Darn." I fell scraped my knee. "Greaaat. Juust greeaaat." I shouted sarcastically. I didn't felt like standing up. I was so tired. I just lied down on the cold marble flooring of the park.

"That certainly is an odd spot to lie down. Don't you think?" A masculine voice asked.

I sat up immediately when I heard his voice. I can recognise that voice anytime or anywhere.

"K-Kaname-sama! E-eh. Uh-uhm. You see m-my legs felt weak a-and I fell on the asphalt and fell here on momentum and scraped my knee and I d-didn't feel like standing up anymore. S-so, here I am." I stuttered while explaining. I raised my knees to my chest. I was blushing like crazy. Then he chuckled.

"You haven't treated that scrape. You know who and what we are right? Blood.. well it arouses us. The scent of your blood is quickly spreading in the air." He picked his words and knelt right next to me. I didn't expect his next move but.. He _**licked**_ my wound. I shuddered because of the contact.

"K-Kaname-sama! M-my wound is dirty. Y-you shouldn't have done that." I feel my blood rushing up to my face. My blush was getting worse.

"We don't have anything to disinfect it with." Then he wrapped my wound with his handkerchief it was white. Then he smiled. "That should be fine now."

"M-my wound wasn't life threating or something. Y-you really shouldn't have done that. It was just a scrape. It wasn't deep or anything. It's just." After my rambling I ended it with a soft whimper. I was just embarrassed as heck- I don't know!

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Some small things can create bigger ones. Right?" He was looking at me.

"P-probably." I stuttered as usual. He smiled at me again and patted my head.

"YUUKI!" Zero shouted. I looked over him. And it was quite weird. He had Aidou-senpai, Ruka-senpai and Kairi-senpai with him. Well, it looked like he dragged Aidou-senpai here. He had twigs and dirt all over him. He was carrying Ruka-senpai and Kairi-senpai using his shoulders and arms. They all had a bright pink ribbon all over them. It was tied to them.

"What?" It was the only word that came out of Kaname-sama's lips. He held an amused reaction though.

I tried not to laugh but. I failed miserably. Aidou-senpai had the ribbon tie him around his torso with his hands his hair was a mess filled with twigs and leaves his uniform was all dirty and muddy, Ruka-senpai has her silvery-gray hair with some leaves the ribbon was tied around her waist, Kairi-senpai looks like a mess too, her waist long hair was decorated with several twigs the ribbon was tied to her wrists and a lock of her hair was tangled with Zero's uniform. And Zero, he looked. Uh. Normal. Just sweating that was all. Nothing happened to him. Fortunately for him.

"I HATE YOU." Ruka-senpai snapped.

"You could've just waited for Rima to get the scissors!" Kairi-senpai shouted while trying to get her hair off of Zero's button.

"The two of you were luckier than I was. I got **dragged** here. Literally." He sounded than he had no energy left to shout or complain.

"Your blood." Zero said while de-tangling Kairi-senpai's hair. It seemed like he wanted to tear her hair off completely.

"I-I'm fine! Kaname-sama c-cleaned my wound." I blushed at the memory.

"How?" Zero asked.

"He just did." I wanted to end this. I don't want anyone to know _how_ Kaname-sama did it. It was so embarrassing!

End of Chapter.

Is the chapter okay? Please revieeeew. Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Trails;

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

A/N: HIIIIII. I'm super super sorry for updating soooo late. I have so much projects to do after this. I really really had to stop until here because if I didn't it would turn up next month or so. Summer vacation is just a week away. Please stay with me until next next Thanks soo much again for reviewiiing. I'm going to borrow Zero for a while for a couples' quarrel. Kaname and Yuuki can have their moments for now. ;)) Let me explain. This happened after Shizuka's death and stuff Ichiru is gone as well. Kairi was very jealous of Ichijou's then closeness to Maria who was Shizuka running around the campus and all. I hope my OC doesn't irritate you. And the situation in the manga is reaaaally confusing me. Oh and **I absolutely HATE** Sara Shirabuki. That's all.

Zero's POV

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yuuki kept laughing non-stop.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Kaname asked. Our appearance is very questioning isn't it.

"I'll take care of explaining." Ruka walked towards Kaname still tied.

-Flash Back-

"_Aidou! Stop messing with the ribbons!" Ruka shouted angrily._

"_There's nothing better to dooo. Besides you aren't using it." Aidou kept unrolling the ribbons on the floor._

"_If someone trips it's entirely your fault." Kain said._

"_No it's not. You all know that I'm unrolling the ribbons. If anyone trips you're stupid." Aidou said without any emotions._

_Ichijou whispered something to Kain. Kain just smirked. They went to Aidou's back and pulled some ribbons under him up to his torso._

"_Hey!" Aidou shouted. They tied him up. But that didn't stop him._

_Aidou tied everyone with the ribbon. Luckily Zero wasn't tied. When Kairi tripped because of Ruka who bumped into her. A lock of her hair was tangled with Zero's button _

"_We didn't do anything to you!" Ruka shouted wriggling out of the ribbon tied to her waist._

"_Kiryuu-san, could you hand me the scissors?" Shiki asked._

_Zero gave the scissors. A few minutes after. Shiki, Kain, Ichijou and Rima has the ribbon cut off of them. Now only Aidou, Ruka, Kairi and Zero was all tied together. When suddenly a faint scent danced in the air. It was very familiar to Zero. _

"_Yuuki!" Zero was going to run but stopped because of Kairi's hand that gripped onto him._

"_Don't you dare run! Are you trying to tear my hair off?" She shouted._

"_That was Yuuki-san's scent wasn't it?" Aidou asked._

"_Obviously." Kain said inaudibly._

"_Darn it." Zero cursed. He was out of options he then carried Kairi on one shoulder. He was ready to run._

"_I'm still tied too!" Ruka shouted. He grabbed Ruka and carried her on his left shoulder._

"_W-wait! I am too!" Aidou shouted. But Zero just ran into the forest. Aidou's screams were heard._

_-End-_

"I see." Kaname looked at Aidou who was untied and looking at the ground.

"It won't come off!" Zero irritatedly said.

"Stop pulling! It hurts!" Kairi complained.

"Can I help?" Yuuki asked.

"PLEASE DO." Kairi said almost sounding like begging. Then Yuuki smiled and began untangling Kairi's hair.

"Aidou. Help Ruka." Kaname ordered Aidou.

"Y-yes." Aidou quickly untied Ruka.

-Time skip.

Yuuki's POV

Kairi-senpai's hair is untangled. I explained what happened to me. After my explaining they walked with me up to the sun dorm gates and said farewell. Zero didn't come with me yet because he still had to 'protect' the others he said it quite mockingly. Well it's time for me to rest.

-Same time. In Kaname's room.

Kaname's POV

"You called for me Kaname-sama?" Kairi asked me. Quite puzzled that I called for her.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favour more like an order."

"I will do everything that I can. If I may, what is it Kaname-sama?"

"I need you to get closer to Kiryuu, Zero. Befriend him." The look she has on her face is asking me why.

"He's becoming a hindrance between me and Yuuki. His relationship with her right now is simply too close to my liking." I walked over to her. "I simply won't take no for an answer. I'm sure you know what I can do to the Kamiya Household." She was shaking.

"K-Kaname-sama. I-I'll do it."

"Give him your blood, do what you can. The pure part of your blood is eating the noble part is it not? A matter of months or years you'll be a pure one." I said. "You know how protective I can be with Yuuki, right?"

"Y-Yes. I-I d-do." She managed to talk even though she was shaking in fear. She has quite an attitude outside but she is afraid of me. It's quite amusing that she's shaking in front of me.

"I'll expect you to report to me weekly. You are dismissed." I patted her.

"Yes." She bowed and quickly turned to the door.

-Kairi's Room.

Kairi's POV

"What was that about?" I fell to the floor immediately after I shut the door. He's just over protective. I changed quickly to my long sleeved night gown, head to bed and shut my eyes.

End of Chapter. Just a week more. I prooomiiise. And please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Trails;

Chapter 6.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight….

A/N: HI! Did it take more time than I promised? If it did I'm truly sorry. Thank you so much for staying with meeeeee. I love youuuuu! Thanks for all the reviews! And I think Zero won't like Kairi. He loves Yuuki too much. ) Oh well. I'm losing my touch!

Zero's POV

It's been a week and a half since they started the ball preparations, less time I get to see Yuuki. Day Class students say that she's been spending time with Kuran. Thinking of them together gets me in a bad mood. A real bad one and Sayori told me that Yuuki forgives me already. I don't believe her if she really does forgive me she would tell me personally. And this Kairi girl keeps on talking to me like we were friends. She's odd. She says she wants to be friends. I didn't know how to respond to her that time I just walked away from her. Which pissed her off. Ichijou threatened me once to stop approaching 'his' Kairi. But she's the one following me! Enough of this. Some Day Class students are popping out again. Restless idiots.

"AIDOU-SAMA!" A girl chirped. These girls are all so very annoyingly idiotic. Pursuing these creatures won't do them any good… well… not like they know what they are… I glare at them. They winced.

"GO AWAY." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Ladies, I know it's heart-breaking that you can't see me even though I'm just near your dorm. But we have to say farewell we shall meet at the ball." Aidou said while making air kisses at them.

"W-We understand Aidou-sama!" they all said in unison as if they have the same brain.

"If you understand him so well would you go **now**?" I stressed.

They turned and 'hmp-ed' at me. Women. It's getting better now. They were half-way through with the decorations and I get my sleep back soon. The vampire lost their 'sparkles' and look dead. Not much day class students come to see them. It's nice. Kairi and Rima are the only ones surviving. They're rather snappy these days. I try not to deal with them.

Yuuki's POV

"Zero!" I tackled him off a chair.

"YOU BRUTE!" he shouted at me after he stood up and threw me a glare.

"Sooooo, is everything fine?" I looked at the senpai's doing their labor/punishment.

"The preparations are fine but they aren't" I pointed at them.

"Got that right…" Kain-senpai said while lying on the grass with Ruka-senpai.

"I'm….thirsty.." Ruka-senpai muttered while tugging on Kain-senpai's hair.

"We all are!" Aidou-senpai fell down on the grass as well and wiggled to get to Kain-senpai.

"I just need my tablets" Shiki-senpai said while he rested his head on Rima-senpai's shoulder as Rima-senpai leaned on Kairi-senpai's back while having Ichijou-senpai resting his head on Kairi-senpai's lap.

"We all do.." Ichijou-senpai lazily played with Kairi-senpai's hair. Kairi-senpai and Rima-senpai 'hmm' in agreement while eating Pocky.

I was confused at what they were saying.. I looked over Zero and he was as well.

"Dammit! I'll go crazy like this!" Kain-senpai shouted while frustratedly pulling on the grass.

"Go do that and we'll get in trouble more." Ruka-senpai calmly stated.

"We've got two guardians now.." Shiki-senpai said while nibbling on a Pocky stick.

"We're not here to guard you!" Zero protested.

"Not like I said anything like that.." Shiki-senpai lazily replied.

"Let's call it a day now." Ichijou-senpai announced. But nobody moved…

"What are you doing here?" Zero turned to me.

"Uh-oh! Just looking!" I replied.

"Hmmm." Was the only thing I heard from him.

"I know.. that you don't believe what Sayori-chan said that I forgive you.. so, here I am telling you that.. I forgive you."

"Good to know." He patted my head. And a burst of wind suddenly interrupted us.

"Ah… I'm sorry... My bad.." Kairi-senpai said while looking at her hand.

I looked over Zero his eyebrows were twitching while having his 'murder' aura with him.

"Ze-ro?..."

"What?" He said snappily. 

"N-nothing…" I looked down.

He calmed down after a while and we chatted a little but every time we have physical contact the air around us gets cold and suddenly bursts at us. He keeps on glaring at Kairi-senpai when it happens while she seems to just ignore his death glares.

"It's getting late we need to get back now." Ichijou-senpai sat up. They stood up one by one lazily.

Zero's POV

What is she seriously doing? Blasting cold air whenever I get too close to Yuuki… this is so irritating! What game is she playing? I was grinding my teeth.

"H-hey.. you keep on glaring at Kairi-senpai.. is something wrong?" Yuuki asks me.

"N-no.." She clearly has the ability to control the wind. She just wouldn't spill it. It's infuriating. Very. What's with her? She's acting odd.

-Time Skip-

-Night class dorm's lounge

Kaname's POV

"I'm giving you back your blood tablets.. It seems like you can't go any further in your states." I examined them on by one. They all look terrible, tired and white... I gave them their containers on by one. Aidou kneeled down and bowed a million times before he took it. "Before you all go I need to borrow Kairi first." She winced a little and took a tablet before following me to my room. They gave odd glances at us.

-Kaname's room

"Your report?" she fidgets.

"Ho-honestly, I'm not yet acknowledged as his friend…. I've been attempting but he walks away.. earlier Yuuki-san came they chatted a little and when they get too near each other I play with the air to separate them.. T-that's all Kaname-sama.." She explained while looking down the carpet.

"That isn't all you can do.. am I right?"

She nods in reply.

"I c-couldn't give him blood that fast… he may think it's odd or.. something else and I haven't had my meals…. I'll do my best."

"I'll look forward to it then. You may go." She bows and goes out quickly as usual.

-Next Day-

-Day Class room

Yuuki's POV

"Siiigh, don't you think Idol-sama and the other lost their _spark_ don't they?" "YEAH! Kaname-sama is the only one to look forward to now…" "I disagree! Idol-sama is still beautiful!" "They all still are!" "We'll see later on!" several fangirls and… boys ..

"Let's start the class, shall we?" Kaito-sensei playfully said and flashed a smile with that they all sat down. 

End of chapter. Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

Blood Trails,

A/N: Hiii, I'm sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy for not updating for so looong. I really am. I was busy with some stuff. And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for adding my story to your Story Alerts and Favourites and other stuufff. I wasn't aware that some did that. )))) so thanks agaaain! Thanks for reviewing tooo! I didn't know that describing dresses are hard… Tell me which pairing you would want to open more!

-Citadel-

"FINALLY!" Aidou shouted.

"We finished everything just in time." Ruka said with a smile.

"Oh oh! Look. You're smiling." Kain pointed out childishly.

"Oh, shut up." She frowned in response.

"You look better smiling." Kain said before walking away with his hands laced behind his head and smirking. Ruka tried hiding her blush by biting her bottom lip and glaring at Kain's back.

"You look good together." Kairi said while walking past the very flustered Ruka making Ruka blush more.

"I noticed that too." Rima innocently said.

"Shut it!" Ruka snapped still red.

-Outside the Citadell-

"Ne, Zero-kun what will you do now? That the preparations are done?" Ichijou asked.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you so grouchy to me but you talk normally to Kaiiriii?" he whined.

"That was once."

"It wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"No." Zero firmly stated.

"Aren't we friends now?" Kairi said behind Ichijou.

"I don't want to be friends with-"

"Our kind. Why not try?" Kairi cut him off.

"Ichijou-san, Kaname-sama called for you." Rima shouted.

"Bye bye will be back soon. And Ruka! You're in charge. " He gave a Kairi a peck on her forehead and ran off to the direction of the Moon Dorm.

"I want to know you more. Kiryuu-san."

-Moon Dorm Lounge-

Ichijou's POV

"We're going shopping." Kaname-sama told me.

"Eh? For what?" I asked while grabbing my coat. It's quite misleading since he said 'shopping'.

"A dress."

Holy… oh my… K-Kaname-sama's?-

"It is **not **for me. Now close your mouth you look like a goldfish."

"Ohhh, so who's it for?"

"Yuuki." He said with a smile.

-Day Class-

Yuuki's POV

"I wonder if Aidou-sama and the others will dance with us."

"Of course they will! They promised!" Some girls talked behind.

"Yuuki, who will you dance with?" Yori-chan asked me while jotting down notes.

"I dunno. I don't know how to dance so it'll be fine if I won't dance." I played with my pen.

"Want me to teach you?" She offered kindly.

"Nah, it's fine. Let's talk about what to wear now." I smiled.

-Outside the Citadel-

Zero's POV

"I only considered talking to you because I was bored." I said clearly irritated.

"You still did and **are**." She stressed.

"Stop annoying me. Go away." I walked away. But she continued to follow me.

"Well, how can I change your opinion to our kind?"

I faced her with a glare. "You **can't** change my opinion. All you **are**, blood-sucking monsters."

"What do you call yourself then? Not that I'm intending to hurt your feelings or anything." She said carefully.

"I-"

"We're not so different. Are we? Except that we aren't **monsters**. The ones **out** of the pyramid are. And, how do you expect us to feed if we wouldn't drink blood? We take blood tablets. Some act on impulse and carelessness, don't you agree? When you're hungry instincts take over. You attack to quench thirst in order to **survive**." Then she walked back to the Citadel.

Her words made me think… but, what _she_ did was unforgivable. Everyone disappeared. I can't forgive that easily. I will never be kind to them or anything I was trained to kill them. Dammit.

-Citadel-

"You've been trying to socialize with that person for a while now Kairi-san" Rima told Kairi.

"I want a new friend." She calmly responded.

"Bah, you serious?" Aidou blurted out.

"Yes. I just want to change his opinion of us that's all."

"Not so sure he will though." Ruka said while checking everything once more.

"It's gonna be hard. Good luck." Kain coolly said while seated on a chair.

"Shouldn't we go back now?" Shiki said while tugging on Rima's sleeve with a Pocky stick between her lips.

-Shop-

Kaname's POV

'What color would suit her best?' A question that pondered on my mind. Ichijou has been choosing colors. Purple would be too dark and it doesn't fit her lively nature. Black is not suited for Valentines… Red would be too cliché. White… it would suit her innocence a lot. I smiled at the thought and picked a simple yet elegant dress.

"Why don't we grab a pair of shoes while we're at it, Kaname-sama?" Ichijou smiled.

"Sure." I entered the shoe department. While Ichijou purchased the dress and let the cashier put it in a silver box decorated with several roses.

-Sun Dorm-

-Sometime later, Yuuki's POV

I'm freaking out… Kaname-sama bought a designer dress, shoes and accessories for me. I couldn't possibly… but, it looks soo pretty to return. A small note was attached to the box –

_**-Yuuki,**_

_**I hope you like it. I would be delighted to see you wearing it.**_

_**Kaname Kuran**_

"He's hinting you to wear it." Yori-san said with a giggle.

"Obviously… but, it must have cost him a lot." I raised the dress up.

"It's a gift. You should take it."

"But…"

"Enough with the buts. Go to the showers now. You will wear it and that's final." She pushed me out of the room with my towel and toiletries.

-Moon Dorm-

"Why are females so slow? Get out of there now!" Aidou shouted and banged on the door loudly.

"Ruka-san's been in there for an hour now." Shiki said while buttoning his long-sleeves up.

"Use the other bath." Kain informed.

"Rima's using it." Aidou whined slumping down on the door.

"How long does it take for a girl to take a bath? Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl to take a bath in a guy's room?" he knocked loudly on the door once more.

"Clearly she doubts that any of you will try something. Maybe you lack manliness." Kairi said while fixing Ichijou's top.

"No one will try doing something to her! She lacks finesse!" then the door flew open revealing Ruka wearing a bath robe her long hair wrapped in a small towel.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes and walked to enter the other door leading to the girl's room.

"Finally!" Aidou entered the bath.

"Why won't you make a go for it?" Kairi asked Kain.

"Who? Me?" Kain pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes. You like her, right?" Kairi said bluntly.

"I think it's mutual too." Ichijou said while brushing Kairi's hair.

He was about to argue when he was cut off by Aidou's off-key singing.

"Let's move to the other room."

-Girl's room; Moon Dorm-

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked harshly.

"Aidou's 'singing'." Shiki replied while sitting down on Rima's bed.

"We can't talk about _that _anymore so let's just get ready." Ichijou smiled.

"That?" Ruka asked once again with an eyebrow raised. She was still wearing her robe fixing herself for the ball.

Rima walked out of the girls' bath wearing the same as Ruka. She wore a puzzled look. "Singing." Was all everyone responded to her and she nodded and dried her hair. The men were done preparing except for Aidou.

"Hey, move out. We need to change." Ruka opened the door to the guys' room.

-Citadel-

-Time Skip

The Day Class students were at their best attire but none can level themselves with the Night Class. Ruka was wearing a form fitting long strapless green evening sweetheart dress her hair was let loose with perfect curls on the end wearing a simple silver necklace she captured several hearts. Rima was wearing a short strapless beaded silvery-blue dress that shaped her figure more and it had roses shaped on the bottom of her dress her hair raised in a bun and played it simple wearing gold earrings and gold bangles. Kairi was wearing a short strapless purple dress which had a big bow on the middle left part of her tummy while the bottom part of her was loose and flowed in the color of light purple her brown hair was also let loose and wore pearls on her neck.

The boys wore their school uniforms attached to their pockets are roses that should be given to the person they like most or adore.

Yuuki was wearing an elegant sleeveless white dress that reached her knees it had several ruffles on the top bodice and a brown sash tied around the bottom of her chest her hair was adorned with three white roses and was placed on the side. Sayori wore a short vintage pink mermaid dress that fitted her perfectly. Several pink butterfly pins was shining on her hair.

Suddenly the music started. The girls swarmed the Night Class boys. Some Day Class couples danced. Ruka went to the balcony to get some peace, Rima went to the buffet table and grabbed a couple of drinks Kairi went over to a scowling Zero glaring at Yuuki and Kaname who was dancing.

-Zero's POV-

I was going to asked Yuuki for a dance but _someone _broadcasted that he'll only dance with one person. Fine then dance all you want. I leaned on the wall beside the buffet table and glared at the monster it doesn't seem that they feel my death glare. If looks could kill I swear that mutt dropped dead years ago!

"Hey." I looked at who it was… and it was another vampire.

"What?" I changed my glare to her, she just smiled.

"Let's dance?" She clasped her hands together.

"No."

"I really won't take no for an answer." She grabbed me I tried to pry her hands off of my wrist but her hold was tight. Real tight. She pulled me to the dance floor and fixed our dance stance.

"Now don't be such a baby and dance." She started to move. I was struggling a bit. It's not my fault that I wasn't taught how to dance.

"Why do you even want to dance with me?" I asked annoyed while looking down I can't keep up to her pace.

"To talk. It's easier this way." She said slowing her pace. "You don't know how to dance?" She titled her head to look at me. I grunted. "You know. I don't know why I'm doing this but. You should at least be open to your feelings for Yuuki." I looked at her immediately.

"How do you know?"

"It's easy. You got real mad at me blasting air at your face when we were fixing the Citadel, you hate Kaname-sama with such passion and you don't like them together."

I felt my eyebrows twitching. Suddenly the music changed into a slow dance and the dance floor became crowded.

"I think this is enough." I said letting go of her.

She pouted. "Aww, c'mon. I wanted to make my fiancé jealous. Please?"

"No."

"Are you shy 'cause you can't dance?" She taunted. This woman is really irritating… she was going to walk away and I grabbed her.

"Fine, just once." I held her hand and hip.

"Thanks. Oh, next time be more aggressive with Yuuki-san okay?" She smiled.

"Whatever."

-Yuuki's POV-

I scanned the place I saw Zero dancing with Kairi-senpai. That was odd I suddenly felt my chest tighten. Kaname-sama's hold tightened I looked up at him and he had a gentle smile.

"What's wrong?"

I blushed. "N-nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" He made me lean on his chest while dancing. He smelled like cinnamon. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on top of my head I felt like all the blood in my body rushed up to my face.

He chuckled. "You're so cute." He twirled me around and continued to dance. I wish this never ends. I feel so protected in his arms. I know it's cliché but heck.

Moments later my legs were starting to give up. Stupid stupid stupid legs.

"Do you want to rest for a while?" Kaname-sama asked me. Can he read my mind?

I nodded slowly and he 'gracefully' led me to the balcony and set a chair right next to rails and closed the door. I sat down on the chair and waited for him to sit down.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me with a smile he sat down and draped one of his arms on my shoulders to make me go closer to him. Kill me now kill me now. I felt my voice all disappear and so I nodded several times. He chuckled once again.

"I was wondering. What do you think of me?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes I felt like melting. I panicked in answering his question. I ended up rambling. He held my hand to his lips and kissed it as it reached my shoulder he sent light kisses to my neck and stopped on my cheek. Everything stopped for me.

"I hope I wasn't too forward." He said his face near my face I feel his breath on my neck.

"N-no.. i-it wasn't! I-I—!" He removed the red rose that was attached to his pocket and placed it on top of my hands.

"I believe you know what this means." He smiled warmly. I blushed furiously.. madly.

"K-Kaname-s-sama…?"

"Will you return my feelings?" He asked calmly looking at me waiting for an answer. I froze. Is he? Wait. What? He poked my forehead lightly. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll be taking that as a yes." I let go of him and looked down. I'm really embarrassed right now… he lifted my chin up to only see him kiss me… on the lips. I quickly responded to it. His lips were soft and he tasted like vanilla and he strokes my hair while doing so. The kiss was short but sweet. I leaned on his shoulder and gazed at the moon lovingly.

-Ruka's POV-

"You know sulking like that won't get Kaname-sama to like you."

I looked at who it was and it was Kain. I smiled bitterly; I saw something I shouldn't have.

"It's too late anyway…" I looked at the moon with watery eyes. I'm not really sure what I truly feel for Kaname-sama. Is it merely attachment or love…? Is it his blood that I'm truly attached to or him…? It hurts having to feel this torture. I didn't notice that tears have fallen. Kain suddenly covered my eyes. I can feel his body close to mine, his lips planted a kiss on top of my head.

"Crying doesn't suit you. You're not the Ruka I fell for. " He stated clearly. I was aware of his growing feelings for me. I didn't know it was this much. I was about to open my mouth when he started to talk again.

"I fell for the strong-willed one, the one who doesn't give up quickly, the smart one-"

"Stop it…" I muttered.

"I won't."

"Just please stop. You won't win me this way."

"I'm not trying to win you. I already know you love him too much to even try sparing a glance at me." He gave a very painful smile at me and looked down. I was silenced.

"I'm trying to make you realize things." He took the rose off and slowly put it on my hair.

"You don't need to respond." He chuckled. "I'm hopeless aren't I?" And walked away I realized I was staring at him longingly at the back. What is it that I truly feel? The wind suddenly blew towards me as if to startle me.

**Author's Note:**

Tell me what you think! :D I will add the other pairs on the next chappy. I also have a story on Fictionpress! If you have time please check it! :D See you! Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Trails;

Chapter 8.

-Shiki's POV-

I was looking for Rima in the crowd. People kept stepping on me though. It was slightly infuriating. I kept a straight face all throughout the stepping and saw Rima in the buffet table drinking a glass of red wine – it was turned legal by the chairman because parties cannot be complete without them as he said grinning like an idiot.

I tapped Rima's shoulder and handed her my rose. I've been keeping it whole for her. She smiled slightly and pinned it on her dress. I tugged her hand softly leading her to the dance floor. I know we both don't know how to dance but the night's worth it. We have a weird relationship that no one can ever stand in the way.

I held her closely and started to dance in tune with the music. I've had my heart broken then. I'm sure you _can't_ guess who. Rima was there to comfort me and such. I'm grateful.

"Hey, you're in a daze." Rima said while resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on the head and made her sway in tune. "I remembered stuff." I sighed. "Sure you did." I heard amusement laced with her voice. I looked around slyly and saw her dancing with her fiancée I smiled. "Onee-chan looks happy with Ichijou-san, huh?" I spun her around. "Yeah." I replied in a small smile. I'm lucky to have a girl like her by my side. Can someone help me realise what this is?

-Ichijou's POV-

Kairi's been acting weird. She must have been asked to do something again for Kaname-sama. She's absolutely terrified of the said man. I've known her for 3 years we've been together for a year and a half. Our relationship is steady and going strong. I know it is. Jealousy is healthy in a relationship – I'm afraid losing her, she's afraid losing me just to put it simply. When she's jealous she gives me the cold shoulder when I'm jealous I speak up.

I eyed her while dancing with a day class girl wearing a revealing dress, she saw it and proceeded dancing with Kiryuu-san. His hands were trailing a bit low on her back. I tried to ignore how this girl is forcibly trying to _stick _to me. The music was supposed to be for couples and I know we had to dance together but this girl isn't letting me. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go." I smiled at the girl and she pouted but let me go.

"Can I steal her for a while?" I asked placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"I've wanted someone to take her away." He growled and let her go.

"At least you learned several stuff from me." She smirked and held my hand. I quickly fixed our position.

"You've been dancing with him for a while now." She nodded and leaned on me much more.

"As long as you've been dancing with your other girls." She whispered. "I also have my right to be jealous." I chuckled at her reason.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you too." I kissed her on the lips and she returned it softly.

I pulled away and looked at her. "Where's my rose?" she raised her eyebrow at me. "I almost forgot." She _tsked_ at me and attached the rose on her bracelet although it was hard it was attached perfectly.

"We'll stay together forever." We said at the same time.

-Aidou's POV-

I saw the other 'couples' tried to eat each other's faces. Let me scoff at that. I rolled my eyes at the scene why am I acting so bitter? I had the girls flock at me why am I not feeling content? I drank my champagne in one gulp… well two at least and went to Yuuki's friend – Sayori, was it? She wore a pink vintage dress that made her skin possibly glow. Odd I know.

"May I dance with you?" I offered her my hand and her cheeks went into a pink hue. I smiled at her reaction.

"I-I don't know." She replied almost like a faint whisper.

I tugged on her hand lightly across the dance floor. I know we aren't close. We don't talk or interact that much but she seems like a very great person, possibly better than me – too good for me. Why am I even thinking like this? Goodness, I should stop spending time with Kain; him brooding about Ruka and all.

"A-Aidou-senpai…" She whispered again. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, let's make this a good time okay? Call me Aidou!" I grinned ear to ear. She nodded and I held her hip and hand. She blushed. Cute. I'm acting out of character right now, huh?

"Uh, Aidou-se- Aidou. I've noticed something..." Her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Hm?" I twirled her around.

"You seem to be forcing your smiles all throughout the night." I looked at her. She looked serious. I sighed it feels nice having someone know how you feel.

"Kind of." I replied easily averting my eyes away from hers.

"You're not enjoying?" I looked at her.

"How can I not enjoy this while having such a fair maiden dancing with me?" it's time to bring my A-game.

"I hope you can understand that you can't fool me." She snorted – unladylike. I laughed at her.

"You must have a gift."

"It's rather easy to see, honestly."

"It's a talent."

"It's normal."

"Talent."

"I _observe_."

"Stalker."

"I-What?" Her eyes widened I laughed.

"Kidding." I smiled – a real one.

"There we go. I made you smile!" She giggled.

It actually seemed that I was _enjoying_ a girl's company fully. I let go of her hand and unattached my rose and handed it to her.

"I'll give you this as a preposition of friendship!" I eagerly said and she accepted it with a genuine warm smile.

"Friends." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and lead her to the buffet table for us to know more about each other – hey, we're friends now.

-Kain's POV-

I think I made a complete fool of myself earlier. I honestly think a deity up there hates me with extreme passion. I chugged down a bottle of wine and leaned on the railing of the balcony looking at the lake. It looks so melancholy but I'm guessing it's just me. It's funny how I like Ruka – rather love. I can't do anything about it and it sucks greatly.

"I didn't think the bartender would give a whole bottle to a student." I looked over to see who it was and it was the vampire hunter; Yagari Toga.

"I said I needed it. He just passed it to me."

"Yeah, he's shaking in fear right now in the restroom."

"Not my fault he's scared."

"You threatened him."

"He's not dead, right? No harm done." Fucking deity. I don't need this right now.

"I didn't say you harmed him though." I rolled my eyes and heard him lighting a cigarette. I took another swig from the bottle.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked with the cigarette between his lips.

"Thinking about some stuff."

"Sure."

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"Sir!" A random hunter arrived with a weapon in hand and bowed. The veteran hunter nodded.

"What?" He puffed out a circle of smoke.

"L-level E vampires are currently attacking the front gates!"

Without replying we both ran into the party.

-Zero's POV-

Sensei ordered me to get the Day Class students into their dorms quickly as possible without telling me why but it seemed really dangerous so I quickly did so. It was hard but the Night Class helped me.

"God damn it!" Yagari-sensei cursed loudly.

"What in the world is happening?!" I shouted but the smell of blood wafted.

"Level E." Was all the Night Class said.

"Aidou, Kiryuu-san, and Yuuki. I'll trust you to keep the Day Class safe." Kuran ordered.

"The rest follow me." He walked to the direction of the front gates.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for not updating earlier and for the short chapter! Review please! XD


End file.
